Field
The present disclosure generally relates voltage regulators and/or voltage selection modules.
Description of the Related Art
A voltage regulator may receive an input voltage and may regulate the input voltage to generate an output voltage. For example, the voltage regulator may maintain a constant output voltage level when the input voltage varies. The voltage regulator may use another voltage to control the regulation of the input voltage. The voltage used to control the regulation of the input voltage may be an analog voltage (e.g., a voltage received form an analog voltage source) or a digital based voltage (e.g., a voltage received from a digital based voltage source).